


a witch's advice

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, amity doesn't exist AU, dubious because luz is still a minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Luz asks Eda for her advice on how to tell her crush how she feels.(now with a chapter 2!)
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda
Comments: 45
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

"Eda," Luz began, looking at Eda with sickenly innocent eyes. "How do I tell someone I like them?"

Well that's an interesting conversation to start off the day, Eda thought as she took a cautious sip of her hot coffee, legs crossed as she sat on her couch.

She watched with an amused smile as Luz was twiddled her fingers like some shy school girl, ah, looks like a puppy crush has struck her young pupil. Figures. 

"Don't beat around the bush," Eda said simply, "just tell them you like them to their face. Waiting won't do you any good," a distant memory crossed her mind as she remembered her days when she was a young girl with a crush. Before she had the chance to confess to her crush she found a boyfriend, and when she found out it crushed her, no pun intended. Eda wasn't going to let the same fate happen to Luz.

Luz didn't seem satisifed with that answer. "What if ... what if she rejects me?"

She? Well, good thing to know she wasn't the only gay person in this house. 

Eda shrugged, feeling the coffee in her cup swish from the movement. "Rejection happens; better learn to get used to it now instead of later."

A pained look flashed in Luz's eyes for a moment before her gaze fell down to her socks after a long period of silence. "You're right, thanks Eda," she said, but her tone of voice didn't match her words at all. 

Eda sighed, putting her cup down on the table next to her. She really needed to be a better role model, Luz needed to feel confident in confessing her feelings to whoever this girl is, not ... whatever _this_ is. She didn't like the idea of Luz spending time with people who weren't her, but she valued her happiness over her own. She wasn't going to let her selfishness control her actions.

"Hey," Eda called out before Luz could walk away, "if she rejects a wonderful girl like you, then trust me, she wasn't worth it. No sane person would say no to you."

All the sadness immediately washed away from the girl's face as her lips shifted into a small smile, taking a step closer to the older woman. "Do you ... do you really mean that?" she asked, slight hesitation in her voice.

Eda became increasingly aware of how close Luz was stepping into her personal space. Not that she would kick her out of it, though.

"Yeah," she breathed out, she wanted to say more but the words were clogged in her throat.

Luz's eyes flickered down to her lips, and instantly Eda knew where this was heading.

The younger female leaned down slowly, gently parting her lips, and all Eda could do was silently watch her, body completely frozen in shock. Her mind screamed at her to push the girl away, this was so wrong and so fucked up, but despite all her loud thoughts flooding her mind, she couldn't move. 

A quick peck of dry lips against hers was all it was. 

Luz immediately took a step back, realization dawning on her face. "I'm so sorry!" she choked out.

Eda said nothing as she discreetly licked her lips, feeling the very faint taste of a young pure human girl. A sudden bark of a laugh then erupted out of her, and Luz instinctively flinched in surprise. 

"You call that a kiss?" Eda teased with no real menace in her voice, watching Luz as she squirmed in embarrassment, face flushed a dark red.

"Y-Yeah?"

"C'mere. Let me show you how to do a grown up kiss."

Luz hesitantly walked towards her and Eda pulled her by the wrist into her lap. Eda's hands found her way to the girl's thighs and they helped guide her so she sat in a more comfortable position.

"Tilt your head, close your eyes, lean in, and part your lips like you did before. I'll meet you halfway," Eda instructed as if this was some magic lesson. "Also, remember to breathe through your nose."

Luz shyly nodded, a small smile on her face as she followed her orders. Her eyes fluttered shut, and Eda tried to not focus on how pretty her eyelashes were. Luz's lips gently parted as she leaned into the older woman, and just like Eda said, she met her halfway.

Eda held her cheek while her other hand gripped the young girl's thighs so she maintained control. She slipped a tongue inside her mouth, and her heart squeezed when she heard Luz let out a cute soft moan.

Luz seemed to get the hang of it, and on her end of the kiss she became desperate and needy. That is, until she pushed herself off of Eda with a loud gasp.

Eda rolled her eyes when she realized what happened and gently flicked the girl's forehead. "Didn't I tell you to breathe through your nose?"

Luz flashed her a sheepish smile. "Heh, sorry, I forgot!"

Eda leaned back on the couch, placing her arms behind her head and closing her eyes. "There are other things we could do, you know," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Luz to hear.

"Oh? Like what?" Luz asked as she tilted her head innocently, but the dirty look on her face was anything but.

Eda opened one eye, taking in the wonderful sight of the small girl sitting on her lap.

"Taking those shorts off would be a start."


	2. NSFW bonus chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i originally wrote this with no intention of creating a second chapter, but after seeing the positive comments i got and realizing just how little eda/luz content is out there, i decided to make one!
> 
> this is a lot more NSFW than the first chapter and is in luz's POV. i hope you like it!

"Take off my shorts, huh? Want me to put on a show for you?" Luz said as she began to unzip her shorts, mantaining eye contact with the witch. A flirty smirk was on the girl's face, and it only grew wider as she watched Eda's cheeks flush a light pink.

"Just hurry up," Eda said as she turned her head away. "And don't give me that look. It's turning me off."

"What look?" Luz teased as she put on a grin and stuck out her tongue in between her teeth, knowing fully well what she meant.

She looked back at her expectantly. "That look. It makes you look silly," Eda commented, pinching her cheeks.

Luz frowned and gently swatted her hand away, why was Eda still treating her like a child when they were in such an adult situation? "Alright, I'll stop," she huffed as she impatiently slipped out of her shorts, tossing them onto the floor. Her eyes then shifted downwards towards her leggings. "Should I take these off too, or..?"

Eda hummed in agreement, her gaze fixed on somewhere between her inner thighs and her ass. When she realized where exactly Eda was looking at, Luz let out an involuntary whimper and pressed her thighs together out of instinct, blocking the older woman's view.

Eda let out a soft gasp, releasing her grip on the younger girl's thighs. She looked down at her as if Luz was some scared puppy, and truthfully, she loathed the sight of it. Luz hated when people looked down at her in pity. She hated being seen as some weak, dumb kid who can't make her own decisions.

"Luz, if you're uncomfortable we don't have to do this," Eda began, putting on some false parental voice that had no hint of the arousal she felt only a few minutes ago. "I only asked you to take your clothes off because I thought that's what you wanted, if you don't want to do this with me - we can stop and I can pretend this never happened."

"No," Luz weakly protested, trying to hold in her tears because she was not a little kid anymore, dammit. "I want this."

Eda eyed her suspiciously, "Are you sure?" she said slowly, voice full of doubt.

Luz enthusiastically nodded, gripping the cloth of Eda's dress as she positioned herself on top of the witch, thighs spread apart and her crotch calcuatedly placed on where she hoped Eda's clit would be. "Really sure."

"Okay," the older woman breathed out in response, placing her hands on the girl's hips, squirming a bit from the pressure on her clitoris. She gently peeled the leggings off of Luz, just enough so that her blue panties were exposed. Luz quietly gasped at the cool breeze she felt on her bare thighs. 

Deciding to just get it over with and pull down her panties herself, Luz immediately did just that. When her panties fell to her ankles she kicked them off, feeling satisfied when she watched them fall onto the ground. 

"So cute," Eda couldn't help but comment under her breath.

Luz felt a bit of pride wash over her, no one has ever thought she was cute before...

Eda continued to talk, "I know you're a virgin, so let's start with something small. How do you feel about fingering?"

The younger girl bit her lip as she recalled memories of when she did that to herself - while fantasizing about Eda, of course. "I do that sometimes," she confessed, choosing to leave most of the details out.

A mischievous half-smile began to creep on Eda's face. "Right, so I can assume you can handle me doing it straight away, then?"

Before Luz could even anwser, two fingers were suddenly thrusted into her. She couldn't help but let out a loud moan as she felt her mentor's fingers abruptly force themselves inside her tight entrance. Thank god she was already wet because otherwise that would've hurt like hell.

"Like that, baby?" Eda purred into her ear, and let out a satisfied chuckle upon hearing Luz moaning a series of _yeah_ , _yes_ , and _god yes_. The witch thrusted her fingers in and out of her rapidly and aggressively, and in response she panted and continued to moan and babble incoherent words of approval.

With her free hand, Eda took Luz's and guided her to her clit, and manuevered her hand so it was rubbing against it. She let go with a pleased smile when she watched Luz begin to rub herself out of her own will.

After a while of the same repetitive actions, Luz threw her head back with a gasp as liquid began to squirt out of her.

Eda released her fingers from her, not caring how sticky they now were.

Luz looked down at the strange liquid that stained the couch, eyes wide in shock. "What the heck was that? I've never done that before!"

"Honey, it's called squirting," Eda said, reassuring her that it was completely normal. "And you're gonna do it a lot if you're with me," she added with a flirtatious wink.

***

Luz didn't know it yet, but she was in the beginning of one hell of a relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
